


ABBA Angel

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ABBA lyrics, Aziraphale is easily flustered (Good Omens), Aziraphale likes ABBA (Good Omens), Crowley likes to fluster Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Pet Names, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Crowley finds out that Aziraphale likes ABBA and decides to change somethings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	ABBA Angel

Crowley wasn’t a big fan of any singer other than Queen, as most would know, but there was one band he’d listen to other than Queen and that was ABBA. This wasn’t because he was particularly fond of ABBA as much as it was because he had seen Aziraphale’s playlist on his iphone, how a man could read a book and listen to ABBA was beyond Crowley after listening to the music, and it had been full of ABBA. And after listening to a few of the songs he’d noticed that Aziraphale regularly hummed ABBA around his shop, songs that Crowley had thought were celestial harmonies.

Crowley got an ABBA CD after seeing the songs on Aziraphale’s playlist and had kept it in his car, he wasn’t sure whether it’d change to Queen before Aziraphale found it but he hoped not as that was the whole reason for getting the CD. Crowley also changed Aziraphale’s ringtone on his phone to Andante Andante which Crowley found embarrassing but fitting. He didn’t do much else aside from the few things he changed and making a mental note that Aziraphale liked ABBA.

Crowley had started to forget that he had done all this until a few weeks later when Aziraphale was roaming through his music.

“Hm, I didn’t know you had ABBA in here. Oh, but since it's here it probably changed to Queen by now hmm.”

Crowley blushed, “Well, I would guess so.” He tried his best to sound unbothered and this worked moderately well.

Aziraphale sighed and decided to put the track in anyway, flipping to the track that would be Take A Chance On Me and set it in. He immediately got surprised by “If you change your mind-” from the radio.

“Is this a new CD?” He asked confused but pleasantly surprised.

“No actually, I’ve had this for nearly 3 months.” Crowley was confused, why hasn't it changed? He was about to continue talking until he looked at Aziraphale and just decided to let his angel enjoy the music instead.

This whole scene had played out just a month before Aziraphale was hanging out with Crowley at his penthouse, which Crowley had filled with soft furniture after Aziraphale started to come over, when Crowley had managed to lose his phone somewhere in the living room.

“What’s wrong Dear?” Aziraphale asked as he watched Crowley scramble around.

“I lost… my phone…” Crowley felt in between the couch cushions angrily.

“Oh, I’ll call it.” Aziraphale offered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Oka-aaay,” Crowley quickly remembered what would play the moment Aziraphale would call the phone, “Um, actually, you know what? I think the ringer is… off so, yeah, it uh, it wouldn’t do much good to, um, call it.”

“Oh it’s fine Crowley, I’ll try anyway, you’re bound to at least hear the vibration.” Aziraphale dismissed as he called Crowley.

Crowley froze as he heard from somewhere in the love seat, “Take it easy, with me please, touch me gently, like a summer evening breeze…”

Aziraphale looked over at the love seat and blushed, “Oh, you old serpent, did you really make Andante Andante my ringtone?”

Crowley sputtered at he went to the love seat and pulled out his phone, hanging up the call before flusteredly replying, “Maybe.”

Aziraphale smiled as he set his book down, “Well, I think we should listen to my ringtone then. I want a cuddle.”

Crowley sat down next to Aziraphale and moved so that Aziraphale could curl up on him which Aziraphale did eagerly.

“Do you actually like ABBA?” Aziraphale asked into Crowley’s chest.

“Not my usual cup of tea but… it reminds me of you so, I guess I love ABBA Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale started to tear up like he always did when Crowley started called him by his name or when Crowley said something reminded him of Aziraphale, “Oh, you silly serpent. I swear you like seeing me cry at this point.”

“Only when I know it’s because you’re so full of love you can’t contain it.”

“And that happens quite often with you my dear.”


End file.
